lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NovaTsukimori/Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO Chapter 2
18th Anniversary (A scene begins with Luna having made a new short-ranged weapon and an infected man walking through the streets looking at dead bodies as he passes by. In the distance, there is old folk music playing. The man, confused walks over to the music and turns out to be a video playing on Luna's phone that has been left on a chair.) Luna: So. Can you talk, or are you too far gone? Infected man: *turns around* What? (Luna electrocutes the man unconscious.) Chapter 2 T'''h'e Walking Darkness: Continued'' (The infected man wakes up chained to the side of the bed. Meanwhile, Luna, still experimenting, takes numerous another set of pills.) Luna: So. What's your name? Infected man: Bite me. Luna: That's a weird name. Okay, "Bite Me", how long ago did you turn? "Bite Me": You're wondering how much time you got left? Luna: Wait, how do you know? "Bite Me": We can smell our own. I smelled you. I know you're one of us. Luna: Totally not creepy when taken out of context, but okay. "Bite Me": Anyway, I turned this morning. Luna: Wait, but I turned last night. So how-? "Bite Me": Am I further along? I don't know. I've seen some people turn quickly. Some slowly. Luna: I see. "Bite Me": I didn't say that out of the goodness of my heart. I need something in return. Something that I can hold in my hands. Luna: Okay. What? "Bite Me": Pudding. (Luna looks at the man somewhat confused and in an "are you kidding me?" look.) "Bite Me": What? By the way, why does it say "Bite Me" next to my dialogue? Luna: Probably because it automatically recognises you as a person with the name such as "Bite Me". (Luna grabs the nearest cup of pudding she saw and tossed it at the man. The man catches it and eats the said pudding like there was no tomorrow.) Luna: *thinking* So the Darkness hits and it's suddenly 28 Days Later''? You know what, I just killed Death a couple of hours ago, at this point I'm hoping for pretty much anything.'' (Luna and the man hear a sound in the distance which catches both of their attention.) Luna: You stay...chained up there. (Luna grabs her weapon and gun and checks the nose out. She enters a creepy dark hallway, which she slowly enters, terrified because of her fear of long dark hallways. The banging gets louder as she approaches and sees a desk there. She hides behind the desk and presses on only to find an infected man banging on a door relentlessly. The man quickly turns to Luna's direction. Luna's heart rate spikes tremendously but then a baby cries in the distance. The man turns around and goes to bang that door again. A look of relief appears on Luna's face before being replaced with a look of concern.) (The scene cuts to Malik and Jennifer entering the City of Neo Shibuya on a highway.) Malik: And there it is. Our pride and joy, the Metropolis of Neo Shibuya. Jennifer: Wow. It's pretty. Lots of purple though. Malik: Yeah, but wait until I take you to a part that looks like Times Square. But for now, let's head to Luna's building so you can rest there, though Maria is not gonna be happy to know that I came without Luna. Jennifer: So who's Maria? Malik: Luna's caretaker, and I hear from rumours, her girlfriend, but don't let anyone know I told you that. Either one of them would get pissed. Jennifer: Hmm. That's nice. Malik: Really? You're not judging or anything? Jennifer: Why should I? If it's love then it's love. Besides, if you were questioning me if I would question it because it's two girls, well I had my first kiss by a girl. Speaking of, who have you your first kiss from? Malik: Ugh.... The son of a bitch did that shit on purpose. Jennifer: Oh. Oh. I'm....so sorry. Malik: I fucking hate that guy.... (Jennifer resists trying to giggle.) Malik: Hey, laugh and I will either turn this fucking car around or bitch slap you with my ring hand. Jennifer: Sorry. (A scene cuts to Luna hiding behind the desk while the man is still banging on the door which the baby behind it is crying. The man then suddenly drops unconscious. Luna then goes to where the man was, confused and checks his pulse, only to find that he's dead. A man's voice from the other side of the door speaks to Luna.) Man: Is he gone? Luna: Yeah. You don't need to worry about him anymore. Man: Good. *opens door* (The man emerges with a baby wrapped in pink blankets in his arms.) Luna: *adoring the baby* Aww. Are you two okay? Man: Yes. Thank you. Luna: What is your name? Man: I'm Joseph, and this beautiful little thing is Amara. Luna: That's a pretty name. Hey Amara. *affectionately touches Amara's face* Don't worry. Well get you ou-- (Luna suddenly feels lightheaded after touching Amara's face. During this instance, Luna's eyes glow purple.) Joseph: Are you alright? Luna: Yeah. Just got a little lightheaded for a bit, that's all. I'm Luna. Joseph: You've got a beautiful name yourself. Luna: Thank you. (Luna and Joseph walk back to the hospital room Luna came from.) Joseph: I think she likes you. Luna: I heard I was likeable by a lot of babies. So. What's your story? Joseph: My wife, Angela, just had Amara a few hours ago, but she died during labour. Then... Luna: The outbreak? And I'm sorry for your wife. Joseph: I made a promise that I'll keep Amara safe. (Luna takes notice at the black veins on Joseph's neck.) Luna: So this disease, you think it's transmitable? Joseph: Maybe. I was bled on. Luna: How long ago? Joseph: About 3 hours. I can feel it under my skin. (The two arrive at Luna's hospital room. The two notice deceased body of the infected man Luna was talking to earlier.) (The scene cuts to Malik and Jennifer getting closer to Luna's tower.) Malik: Okay, that's the building you'll be staying in. Jenny: Okay. It's pretty big. Malik: Yeah. (Malik the car in the garage. He and Jennifer then enter the elevator to the 12th floor. Following them is Maria.) Maria: Hey. *notices Jennifer* Oh, hello. My name is Maria. Jenny: Jennifer. Maria: Excuse me, do you mind if Malik and I talk alone for a bit? In the meantime, I'll get a doctor for you. *drags Malik somewhere* Where is Luna? I heard there was a bad storm a few hours ago in the direction you two went. Malik: Yeah, about that. Long story short, there is this ancient force called the Darkness now released and....it got a lot of people infected......and Luna stayed behind to try to find a cure. Maria: She did what?! And you were just gonna let her?! She does still have her car there, right? Malik: Yes. Maria: I can't leave her there. Malik: Now, relax Maria. Maria: I'm going to get her. Malik: Now I'm sure there's no need to do that. I'm sure Luna is on her way now. (The scene cuts back to Luna and Joseph.) Joseph: I'm starting to think there is no cure... I can already feel myself coming down. I feel dizzy. Luna: Try to hold out, okay? Mysterious figure: He won't. (Luna and Joseph look to the doorway.) Figure: There isn't a cure. I've already checked. Luna: You again. Figure: Remember what I said, Luna. Or...Yuka. I know you're still awake inside her. (Flashback to previous series.) Figure: The bytes, fragments, and data that make up your memories, are you so sure you can even call them yours? Yuka: What does that mean? I know they're mine. Figure: You had better check that. Make sure the box's contents are what's on the label. (Scene cuts back to present day.) Luna: Huh? Figure: You'll see in due time. Meanwhile, I'd suggest that you grab the baby and run. Joseph could turn in any minute. *teleports in a black portal* Joseph: I don't know what that person was talking about, but they're right. You should take Amara. (Joseph hands over Amara to Luna.) Joseph: Go as fast as you can to wherever safe location you find. Luna: *with a sad face* Okay. (Luna runs out of the hospital with Amara in her arms and grabs a baby seat on her way out. She straps Amara in the baby seat and places it in the front seat, then drives off.) (The scene cuts to Tomoe on the highway outside of the city on her D-Wheel, looking spenders to find Luna's car going up the ramp. Tomoe then drives off.) (The scene then cuts to a conference room.) Man #1: I believe we should contaminate the cities that have been reported to be infected. To make certain no one gets out. Man #2: We were going to do that anyway. In fact, why is this scene even here? Nothing is going on other than us talking about something we should already be doing. Man #3: Okay then. Let's hurry up and do it so we can move on to the next scene. (A scene cuts to the city Luna just left being contained in a glass dome as a fence is built at the bottom of the dome.) Luna: Glad I left already. Looks like they're starting contamination process like most post-apocalyptic movies do. *looks at Amara* Now what's with this baby? *looks back at the road* I swear, it's like my body reacted to touching her the first time... Maybe it's just a coincidence. I mean, I did go through a lot. (A scene cuts to Maria looking out the window with a worried face.) Maria: Luna... Merieke: *hugs from behind* I'm sure she's fine. Though, I tried calling her and there was no answer. Maria: I hope she's doing okay. (The scene cuts to 2 hours later as Luna arrives in the City of Neo Shibuya.) Luna: *thinking* It terrifies me to know that we're not very far from that city. (Luna enters the garage and parks her car. She then exits, grabs Amara, and enters the building.) Guard: Princess! We've been worried. Let me take the infant to the infirmary floor. You just rest. Luna: Thank you. Give her to Jennifer. (Luna then goes to the house floor. Immediately upon entering the living room, Maria runs to Luna and hugs her tightly, startling Luna.) Maria: *crying* Luna... I-I heard that there was a storm in your direction a-and... Luna: It's okay. I'm here now and safe with you. *rubs Maria's tears off her face and kisses her* *The black veins on Luna's throat begin to disappear as she kisses Maria* Malik: See? I told you Luna was on her way. Though, the fact that we're only a couple hours away... Goddamn, that's too close for comfort. Luna: I need a shower. And so do you. Let's go. *takes Maria's hand and walks to their room* Merieke: So what happened there? I never got around to asking you since I needed to comfort someone. Malik: Luna's Mark was depowered I guess. It wasn't removed, but the effects of the Mark shouldn't be present anymore. Merieke: So she still has the Mark? Malik: Yes, but it's powerless right now. But, because it's powerless, it has the same effect as destroying it, so it released what is known as the Darkness. Merieke: The Darkness? Malik: According to Luna, it's this big destructive force that existed and was locked away a long time ago. Old as all get out. Maybe even older than time. Anyway, it's impossible to destroy, so this Mark was created to keep it locked away, but it was revealed to be a curse. Basically, a lock and key on the Darkness. Though now, I don't know what's going on with regards with the Darkness anymore and I doubt Luna does either. Merieke: So basically, an ancient evil locked away, but now set free. Malik: Pretty much. Merieke: We've already done this in 2 other Yu-Gi-Oh! shows. Now this one? And I bet my money, the Darkness the final big bad of this show, isn't it? Malik: I don't know. Maybe. Let's just wait and see how this story turns out. It might not be cliche'd after all. (A scene cuts to Luna and a now calmer Maria in the bathtub with Maria washing Luna's back.) Maria: So....you don't know anything about this Darkness? Luna: Pretty much. Besides that city 2 hours over being contaminated because of what I assume was the Darkness' doing, nothing's happened. (Maria hugs Luna from behind, causing Luna to blush.) Maria: I'm just glad you're safe. Luna: Mar... Nude bodies, breasts, touching. I mean, I don't mind you touching me topless, but let's try to only do that in bed since I can sound proof my room. We both know what usually happens. Maria: *stops hugging* Okay. I'll wait. I am a master of seducing you after all. Luna: Urusai. (Maria giggles and washes Luna's hair.) (A scene then cuts to everyone being asleep save Maria and Luna who are in their pyjamas, cuddling and watching TV. (Luna: Black tank top that exposes a small portion of her midriff and long pants with a red crescent moon on the left pant leg and the red Tsukimori crest on the front of the tank top. Maria: Watery tank top with blue short shorts that show the ocean floor and the black Tsukimori crest on the front of the tank top.)) Maria: Why are we up? Shouldn't we be sleep by now? Luna: We should, but is rather do something I'd like to enjoy before going to sleep. Maria: And watching TV is your best option? Luna: You have a better idea? Maria: You just foreshadowed it in the bath. Luna: Dammit. I was hoping you wouldn't catch on. I don't want to turn this into a porno for the viewer. Maria: *giggles a little then grabs Luna and lies her on top of her* We'll just cut to the next scene before the viewers can read it. *kisses Luna, which Luna returns shortly after turning the TV off* (The scene cuts to a mysterious ring opening up. Emerging from the ring are Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba as they fall unconscious.) (It cuts back to several hours later with a sleeping Luna lying under the covers in just her underwear with Maria cuddled up protectively around Luna (only their arms and shoulders are exposed.) Luna groans in her sleep in distress as she remembers a nightmare about her past. Maria then subconsciously moves her hand to Luna's breast, which temporarily wakes her up, only to fall asleep again.) (Chapter End.) Category:Blog posts